wings_of_fire_breedsfandomcom-20200213-history
Eclipse
Appearance Eclipse is a moonwing that is completely black with icy blue eyes and her horns, claws, wing hooks wing tips and fire Are Aqua green. She also has night wing and icewing like spikes on the back of her neck and those are also Aqua green. Moonwing.jpg Eclipse.jpg Personality she looks really strong and tough on the out side but once you get to know her she is loyal, kind and protective. age: 8 (in dragon years) likes flying and relaxing with lots of adventure perferred weapon: bow and arrows Here is a bit of a story I wrote about her: The last moon Book one the star journey Prologue Eight years ago. it was midnight star speaker was soaring trough the forest I have to get to the village thought star speaker. It's hatching. I'm going to miss the voting their going to be so mad when I do. HEY YOU STOP! Yelled star blaze the royal guard YOUR LATE I said you could come late if you came at dawn, its midnight. Just the. The egg hatched mrph squeaked the dragonet aww I'll name you eclipse. As she named eclipse she suddenly blacked out. She woke up and looked around. There was only blackness, besides her new dragonet beside her. Murph said eclipse. I don't know said star speaker. As she finished speaking a torch light started flickering. Murph, murph said the dragonet as if she had just seen a ghost. A dragon appeared holding the torch and said if you give her to me I will let you go. His eyes moving from her to eclipse. no said star speaker. Then he said then let that be but you have one chance to save her. And then he disappeared into the darkness. Then as soon as it was completley dark again eclipse disappeared. Then star speaker realized it was the darkest night. Chapter one-the hunt wake up yelled fate star ,what!? Replied eclipse.It's time to hunt! Really it can't be I just woke up! Well it's time to do our first hunt! Yelled fate star. come on your going to be late yelled Luna, eclipses best friend. Eclipse ran out to the exit cave where the hunting Team was waiting, YOUR LATE! Yelled moon star her hunting captain, find your name on the banner with your name on it and then meet the rest of your group then go to that territory and no going to different groups, said moon star glaring at night star also known as night trouble. Eclipse looked at Luna and then they looked at the moonstone banner and it read rainforest group leader-Luna, second in command-Eclipse. Group- fate star, star blaze, night spirit, hope star, mentioned, moonlight.yes we're In The same group Luna said well let's get going to the rainforest before were late like we were at training said eclipse. Just as she finished talking they took off. What do you hope to catch said Luna I want to catch a boar I hear there really good well at least my cousin star catcher says. Yeah I want to try a toucan, the tribe leaders think their feathers make the best pens better than moon clickers (solar chickens). And excellent head dresses I really want one of those, yeah so do I replied eclipse just then a Venus scales flew by at top speed. What was that!? Asked Luna you fly here more than I do. Well I've never seen a Venus scale here before but I see them all the time when you fly trough the Galaxy. Said eclipse . Wait no time to talk there's where we are suppose to land....... Luna! Where are you! Luna's missing, she was just here thought eclipse and then all she could see was blackness Luan she yelled there was no awnser. Wait Luna has night vision thought eclipse and then she couldn't talk it felt like cold metal had just been wrapped around her mouth......... Chapter 2-the storm Just then she woke up and realized her wolf self had just been captured she was in a show place in a hunter den or could it be a zoo!?just then a wolf walked up to her and said are you eclipse? Yes why? Eclipse! It's me Luna, we turned into our animal selves and while we were sleeping or something we were captured and look a tornado. Luna pawed at a tornado by the rain forest. Oh well that makes sense like everything said eclipse and guess what said Luna what? all there wolves are moon scales! Really!? Yea! And they have enough fire to escape now see. Said Luna as she pointed to the steel roof. Oh ok, so when do we escape? Tonight said a huge wolf with a scar across his eye. Wait who are you are you fighting spirit the long lost warrior? Yes said the wolf. Quick hide now and turn dragon! Why? Said Luna. This place is animus a hunter once tamed a animus dragon and enchanted this den. WHAT!!!? Said Luna and eclipse ya I know crazy. Said fighting spirit but there is a prophecy on this wall fighting spirit said pawing at the steel wall behind the rock. It read when the moon is full it will come true to you they can escape if they have the power of... The rest was scratched out. Well do you have an idea Said a old wolf named rocky I think I do said Luna could it be power of scales of fire? Mabey, do you have an idea eclipse said spirit yeah I auchally do, how about power of the night or power of the moon? Wait say the last one again said rocky the power of the moon? Yeah that one I think the prophecy used to say that, wait it did!!!! So like we need the moon? Said Luna I guess said eclipse."help us"yelled fighting spirit as his wolf self changed to a dragon, all the other wolves were all dragons now. As Luna and eclipse turned to dragons again they used their talon fire to melt the steel. This.......Is.....So......Ha.....Rd said Luna, well....... We.......have.....to.....do......this.....for......free.....dom said eclipse. And soon enough there was hole just big enough to fit Luna and eclipse but everyone else was to big. You two you can go the rest of us will keep going said fighting spirit. Luna and eclipse nodded their heads and flew away. Well were free said Luna soaring trough a cloud. Yeah I guess we are replied eclipse well what should we do first, I don't know said Luna. Well first I'm really hungry! Said eclipse oh yeah I was so concentrated on being free that I forgot to be hungry said Luna wow, I just remembered something we were hatched on the100th aneverseray of the darkest moon said eclipse. Then a moment later a bad storm hit. What the!? Rain, here!? But it's so sandy here? I thought we were in the desert ! Well we should land now before the "tornado" incident happens again, yelled Luna as if she could barley hear herself, yeah good idea replied eclipse. A moment later they had landed. So where's the portal in the sand used by all the sand scales during the great storm.asked eclipse it think it's over here said Luna well let's get digging then! Yelled eclipse ok replied Luna they finally found a buried tunnel in the ground here it is said Luna lets go! Chapter 3-the visitor Once Luna and eclipse got through the tunnel they saw a black and red dragon standing there like they were waiting for them. Who are you? Said Luna but the dragon only made a muffled tick, well I thin they haven't been on the moon lately whispered Luna, only the outclaws still speak moon-ish. Must be a outclaw or a reject whispered eclipse I'm star blaze said the dragon. Are you a moon scale you look like one stammered Luna. Shhh whispered eclipse, do you hunt here eclipse said to break the silence, yes I do replied star blaze. So are you an outclaw asked Luna? I'm not a reject I'm awesome! Are you an outclaw asked eclipse? Sadly yes. Why? Well cause when I was a dragonet I loved to adventure so flew to Venus to see the Venus scales but when I came back the royal guards grabbed me and took me to the queen and she made an outclaw for leaving the moon, which at the time I didn't know that was a rule, so that's how I became an outclaw. So anyways where are you two headed ? Asked star blaze? Ummm, where were we going? Asked Luna umm I think we were headed to queen rose vines palace weren't we? Replied eclipse so let's go any one problem who knows the way? Ahem said star blaze oh right said Luna star blaze probably knows this place like the back of his talon, you do right? Asked eclipse yeah replied starblaze. As they soared to queen rose vine's palace they noticed a sound like a howler monkey but in the night scale kingdom. Huh what was that asked Luna I thought they made a promise not to experiment on living things anymore said eclipse just then a sea green vine started reaching for their wings, FLY! Yelled starblaze so they flew at top speed until they landed on a forest scale platform,WHAT WAS THAT!!! Yelled Luna, the forest curse replied starblaze WHATS THAT, CAUSE WHATEVER THAT WAS, IT ALMOST ATE US!!! Screamed Luna well the forest curse is a curse that causes the forest to attack animus moon scales, so which of you is animus? Ummm, so not me said eclipse, as Luna avoided eye contact. WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME!!!! YOU COULD OF STOPPED IT!!!! Screamed star blaze. Well I didn't know said Luna in a sad tone fine, lets just forget about the "incident" and keep going, said star blaze well we should get going before something else happens said eclipse. Chapter 4- the encounter A few seconds later they arrived in the fire kingdom. Well at least we 're safe now said eclipse, I think I would re think that if I were you eclipse said Luna pointing to a oncoming skywing ahhhh!!! Screamed eclipse. Calm down eclipse said star blaze. WHY THERE IS A SKY SCALE COMING FOR US!!!! Yelled eclipse umm did I start that said the sky scale ya said Luna trying to keep a normal tone, oh sorry, I'm falcon I just came here for a fly, Cause I do one every day, You know said the dragon. Oh I thought you were sent from The queen to you know, capture us so queen garnet can watch us fight in her new arena said eclipse oh, I would never bring anyone in unlike everydragonelse said falcon, oh wait would you like to join our little adventure, hawk asked Luna I guess so awnsered falcon. Oh but we better go fast then cause there's this dragon named......Gray eye said a sky scale interrupting falcon. He's here! FLY!!! Screamed falcon. At that second they took off with Gray eye almost perfectly behind theFLY FOR YOUR LIFE screamed falcon, I KNOW!!! yelled Luna STOP ARGUING YOU TWO THE MORE ARGUING YOU DO THE SLOWER WE ARE,!!! Yelled starblaze, I've got you know said grey eye as the dragonets ran into a valley. Suddenly a flash of lightning struck In Front of grey eye, which of course slowed him down, but then where the Lightning struck a Storm scale appeared and flew after grey eye at top speed yelling LEAVE THEM ALONE, BACK OFF, YOUR NOT WANTED HERE, and then she stopped and clapped her hands. WHAT WAS THAT! Yelled falcon SHE JUST STOPPED, I AUCHALLY THOUGHT SHE WAS GONNA SAVE US!!!screamed falcon but then a bolt of lightning appeared again and then Gray eye was gone. What was that? asked Luna, I don't know falcon awnsered Hey, so what are you doing? a voice said out of nowhere? Umm who are you asked Luna. I'm storm the storm scale the dragon awnsered where are you asked falcon barley able to breathe. Look up awnsered the voice and sure enough there was a Storm scale so what's up? Asked storm well we were sort of flying for our lives replied starblaze. Can I join you? Asked storm ok, but you have to pass a test first Luna said. Chapter 5- the night to remember What's the test?wispered eclipse I don't know, but we should get some sleep and eat awnsered Luna,quietly, guys lets land and set up camp said Luna the second Luna finished talking somehow there was bolt of lightning and storm was already landed wow that was fast said hawk while she landed oh and guess what else said storm what they all asked then storm stepped aside ant there was a roaster cow and two chickens and comfy leaf hammocks. Luna's mouth dropped open. How did you do that asked eclipse I guess I just can awnsered storm. Well let's get some rest and eat then said eclipse ya agreed Luna and falcon. After a exhausting meal of cow and chicken eclipse laid on her bed thinking what would if happend if she hadn't run into the storm if she never even wanted to be a hunter.........get back here a dragon roared what are you doing why have you stolen from me, then she was in court you have now been banished to the sun! A dragon with a green Cape said but no one can survive there your majesty said a dragon on her right. Well too bad for her. She should have listened. Now you must wake up, wake up! ''Huh what? Wake up eclipse yelled a dragon she was barley able to open her eyes, Luna? Then there was a intense heat. Ow said eclipse THERES A FOREST FIRE HERE THE SKY SCALES ARE COMING GET UP AND FLY yelled Luna, what! Yelled eclipse, eclipse got up almost imedientley and saw only flames FLY yelled starblaze and a second later they were taking off. Well there goes all my work, just to be lite on fire by sky scales said storm angrily well at least your still alive said falcon! Well where do we go now?asked Luna mabey the frost kingdom and meet queen ice storm suggested eclipse NO WAY! Said falcon I'm a sky scale their frost scales, No way in going there complained falcon. Fine I'll wait I. The desert with you offered storm I don't think the frost scales will like me either they think storm scales are making the flame storms said falcon. By the way what are flame storms asked star blaze well there like these clouds that shoot fire and frost scales hate them and they think storm scales make them but we don't make them we can only make rain thunder and lightning said storm in a fairly annoyed tone. Well you two should land here then cause there's the frost palace. Ok let's go said falcon BYE! Said Luna BYE said falcon. As the falcon and storm flew down to the desert the rest of them kept flying foward. Well what do we say to queen ice storm one we get there? Asked Luna how about hi we have come from the flame kingdom seeking Portection? Said starblaze well I guess, cause no one else has an idea said Luna. Hey look! Said eclipse the palace! Wow it's even cooler in dragon. Chapter 6-princess polar Look the entrance said eclipse, "I hope we're welcome "let's go inside said star blaze. "''This place is amazing" ''eclipse thought there was a great room made of ice there was a beautiful icy chandelier and a diamond and silk throne at the end of the room with a stormy blue frost scale with an icy blue frost scale standing beside the throne playing with a blue diamond and ice necklace and the dragon on the throne was wearing a silk icy blue cloak. Hello, the dragon on the throne said your majesty said star blaze bowing thank you the dragon said in a queenley tone and on what occasion are you here? We seek safety from sky scales awnsered star blaze and why? asked the queen we do not know your royal Hiness . Well the. I will not help you the queen said. But my daughter polar might. Polar go. Then the queen walked into a hall with arguing dragons in it by the sounds coming from it. Whew said polar ok so follow me said polar Then she flew outside and they followed. so where are we going asked Luna were going to the ''frost help."Well that sounds weird" thought eclipse, so what's that asked Luna the princess didn't answer umm....hello? said Luna a big building approached, sparkling with a icy blue wall. What's that!? Asked Luna. Frost help replied princess polar. It seemed like there were a million frost scales in the so called frost help, all with some sort of injury one had a black eye, one deep blue one had a scar across their wing and a minty blue one had a red and black cut on their tail, that's probably from the poison fire moon scales have thought eclipse. Suddenly a big crowd was around princess polar, all of them trying to impress her like she was the prettiest blue frost scale they had ever seen. Wow, frost scales must really like her. Said eclipse really, I think they like her just because she's royal, it's not like almost every dragon doesn't want to be royal. Said Luna oh, you do make a point said eclipse and star blaze why aren't you talking? It's rude to talk in the frost queen or princesses presence with out being asked. Whispered star blaze. Ugh, do you always have to follow the rules, I mean you are a outclaw and you know, they have no rules. Said Luna ummm......I guess said star blaze. Then the princess walked into a deep aqua blue coloured room. Chapter7- the legend of hurricane forest There was a blinding light coming from the centre of the room. "What is that?" Asked Luna shielding her eyes. "Ugh" said polar "newbies" whispered polar what!? Asked Luna nothing replied polar. Eclipse knew that polar had just rolled her eyes when she awnsred. Just as eclipses eyes adjusted she saw a map of all fire storm island. "Wow!" Said star blaze "is that fire storm "asked Luna " do I live in the palace" replied polar " oh I guess you do" awnsered Luna "so that's a yes then" said starblaze "duh" said polar. Polar pointed to beyond life island. " umm do you mean we need to go there?" Asked eclipse. Yeah replied polar. " what!?, have you not heard the beyond life islands legends!? " asked Luna in a annoyed tone. " what legends " asked polar. Well the legend of hurricane forest? Said eclipse. "What's that?" Asked polar " I'll tell her" volunteered star blaze " ok , many years ago a young rebellious darkness scale decided to go to beyond life island, and when he didn't come back within a week his parents got worried cause they knew he would come back after a day, but a week was the longest time he had been gone so they asked other darkness scales but they all said that he left for beyond life island, evenchually the dragonet came back with hundreds of scars and was starving and almost blind. And they rumoured that the wolves in storm valley had attacked him. " said starblaze " oh and didn't he die a week later from a infected scar? " said Luna " oh yeah" said starblaze " he did". " so I'm never going there again" said star blaze " wait ,what, you've been there starblaze!? Asked eclipse. " yeah I have" said starblaze. Polar opened her wings and soared into the big hall full of dragons. Eclipse walked toward the door." Huh" whispered eclipse ''what is she doing? ''Thought eclipse. Starblaze and Luna flew after her. Eclipse spread her wings and took off right behind them. ''She's gone? What the? ''Thought eclipse but then there was a scream and every dragon flew out of the room. ''What a sand scale, here? But that's not possible? ''Thought eclipse. Chapter 8-gone Eclipse soared over to the spot where she thought she saw a sand scale. What!? Eclipse said softly. HEY, BACK OFF ICE SCALE!!!! RRRRRROOOOAAAARRRRR!!!,!! The dragon roared as twenty or so ice scales in an icy blue and sliver amour took him away to the direction of the palace. I can't believe that guy, just breaking in here this is ice scales only, he should know better. Said a ice scale in a fairly uneven tone. Eclipse spread her wings and took off and didn't stop until she was at the sea edge. Eclipse gasped for air as she thought about how a sand scale could even survive in the icy northern outskirts of fire storm island. How eclipse wondered. Where are they. As eclipse fell asleep she thought about what could have happend to her friends and then she was in the forest there was an odd ticking sounds then she was in the desert and the ticking sound was louder than it was In the forest and a strange dragon appeared and started yelling but there was no sound and all the dragon seemed to be doing now was digging by a odd circle of cacti. Huh? Eclipse said. The dragon tried to scream again and then everything went black. Eclipse screamed. It only seemed to echo. What's happening eclipse said. Where am I? Then there was a bright green line, so eclipse started walking towards it, but it only seemed to get further and further, so eclipse figured that if she stepped forward the line got farther so mabey if she stepped back it would get closer. Eclipse took a step back and then the line moved closer to her. So she took ten steps back and the line was in front of her, she took one more step back and then the line moved foward and hit her and she was in the sea. AHHHH! Yelled eclipse. This was real. Eclipse swam up on no rush. Then she realized she had swam in her sleep to the ocean kingdom. As eclipse looked up her friends were standing there like they never left the frost kingdom. What are you doing? Asked falcon wait let me explain said storm. Ok,so Luna and starblaze followed polar and they got an army of frost scales and stopped the sky scales,then we won and then polar wished us luck and then Luna and starblaze came and they were carrying you and- OOOWWW!!!! Yelled eclipse looking at her wing, it was burnt on the tips. Oh, I forgot to tell you during the war the sky scales attacked you but we stopped them before they could do some real damage. Chapter 9- Eclipse laid there desperate to fly again. Come on eclipse said Luna. Why? Asked eclipse, cause it's almost the darkest night, remember every few years?said Luna what isn't that still in a few years? Commented falcon. Luna winked at hawk. Ohhh awnsered hawk. What!? Yelled eclipse. Just kidding said Luna. Luna and hawk started giggling but soon stopped. Then starblaze looked behind eclipse and stopped too. Is this another joke? Asked eclipse. Storm stopped giggling too. Eclipse, storm said pointing to the sky beyond her. Ugh eclipse said turning around. There flying at top speed was grey eye, the sky scale that tried to kill them earlier that week. Eclipse was frozen with fear. FLY!!!! Storm shouted breaking the silence. Eclipse spread her wings to take off and then she felt that same pain she felt a few munuites ago, so eclipse ran and ran until she couldn't feel her legs, although she was not used to running and much preferred flying. She could hear Gray eye yelling and wings beats in the distance. Eclipse hid in the Category:Characters (Fanmade) Category:MoonWings Category:Females Category:Moonwings Category:Woofys stuff